The Brother who flew over the cuckoo's nest
by shri-the-shroom
Summary: After the attempted murder of Princess Peach, Luigi is given a suspending sentence in a mental hospital. Quickly becoming the leader of the individuals in the ward, he plans to escape from the hospital with everyone. However with the head matron of the hospital out to get him, getting out's going to be a lot harder then getting in.
1. Chapter 1

The Brother Who Flew Over The Cuckoo's nest

**This is loosely based off the movie the one who flew over the cuckoo's nest**

**Chapter one: court case and hospital.**

**Mario.**

I looked at my brother lazy draped over the table in court. I was his defence and he was charged over the attempted murder of Princess Peach. "Look, act like you care." I hissed at him. He looked at me and yawned before putting his head back down on the desk. "I don't care about that bitch." He said softly. I wacked him on the head. Hard. "I have no idea why I'm helping you but you're my brother, so I am. Now I'll try to help but you have to behave." Luigi just looked at me but sat up. The judge came in and sat. "All rise for the honourable judge Toadstom." I partially jumped to my feet while Luigi just slowly got up sighing. I glared at him and began my defence, about how luigi was a good guy, how he'd had a bad day, how he'd helped me save the princess , how luigi would never hurt the princess and how maybe Luigi wasn't in his right mind and how maybe Luigi should have a shorter sentence in a hospital. The judge listened and the he asked Luigi the most fatal question. "Why Mister Luigi did you attack our princess?" Luigi smiled and stood up, thrust his hands in his pockets and said "Because she deserved it your honour, she deserves hell and I enjoy inflicting pain. I enjoy hurting people."

There was uproar and Luigi was given a suspending sentence to be served in Mushroom state mental hospital, I hope he remembers to thank me for that. One day. But I am glad he's going away because ever since we got back from flipside, he changed. He scares me sometimes, the way he looks at things and me. So maybe it's a good thing.

**Luigi**

Maybe if I'd been quicker and killed her I would be here. Maybe I am insane but they look at me different since flipside, since I was turned into a monster, since I became a monster. I grinned, I had been made to change into a white short sleeve shirt and pants and they had bandaged my arms to. I was getting bored, pacing around the office; I was waiting for a Nurse Toadstool. Still the door looked flimsy so maybe I could break out of this place, that would put a spanner in the works. "You get up, wipe that smirk off your face and follow me." I looked at this nurse, who did she think is? She was tall for a toad and fat to, her uniform was stretched and it didn't look good. She looked at me sternly "You will follow the rules or you'll be punished understand?" I looked at her helplessly. What did she mean by punished? She grabbed my arm and dug her nails into it. "I have your medical history and I know about your alto ego and problems you faced and believe me I can make you wish you never even been born." She hissed. I looked at her, she didn't scare me and I had worse demons. I guessed she sensed that because the next thing I knew I was being dragged along and shoved in a ward with the door being locked behind me. I turned around and punched the door as hard as I could.

"Ya know you can't punch it down, honey." I turned around to find a woman. I guess at one point she must've have been beautiful but medication and that nurse had worn her down. She looked beautiful to me. "I'm Daisy. Epileptic." She said. "Luigi. Resident psychopath and escape artist." I replied. She smiled at me. "I'll give you the tour, honey. This is Koops, he has a stutter." She said pointing to a koopa trooper sitting on his bed. "H…H…H…Hi" he said "…T…Th…That's…y…your bed." And he pointed to the empty bed next to his. "Cool nice to know I have a friend." I said smiling, Koops blushed. Daisy looked at me "um this is Birdo uh, she uh has childish fits. A lot" I looked at Birdo and she looked back at me. "sup." She said. "Sup." I replied. Daisy showed me around a bit before introducing the others. The ward was long and rectangular with beds on either side the double doors were locked at one end and there was some chairs around a small table at the other. A long lanky man sat shuffling card with one hand while a girl with hair the colour of starlight sat next to him humming while staring into space. "Who are they?" I asked. Daisy sighed "That's Waluigi; we think he's deaf and he don't speak. The woman is Rosalina she's a bit delusional, thinks she's in space and is often in her own little world, Waluigi takes care of her." Daisy looked at me "We're an odd bunch, oh that's Goombella she's a bit of conspiracy freak and that concludes the tour, honey." I looked around this ward and walked over to my bed and sat down. "I'm going to escape from here." I said. "And you are all coming with me." I looked at the stunned faces of everyone in the ward. "What?" I asked. "Nurse Toadstool, we're afraid of her." Goombella said shakily. I jumped up "Well I'm not and I won't be scared of this bully in a nursed hat." I said and I meant it, too long had I'd been afraid of everything, too had I hidden from the world, well not anymore.

1 week later

Sighing I dealt the cards out again for everyone. That was pretty much what happened each day; play cards, eat, play cards, talk to nurses about myself, play cards, sleep. "Ok place bets." I said. Daisy put her last three humbugs down and looked at Koops. He put down his last five humbugs. Rosalina smiled and placed one down and put one in her mouth. Goombella pushed her humbugs in. Waluigi grinned and pushed all his humbugs in the centre of the table. Birdo pushed her ration of sweets in the middle too. I put four humbugs down. "Ok let's see." I said. Daisy sighed "Damn, straight." She smacked the cards down. "Koops what did you get, honey?" Koops grinned and placed his cards down on the table. "F…f…fl…flush." he said grinning happily. Birdo slammed her cards on the table "Ha, Full house I won." She cried and did a victory dance around the table. Goombella grinned" Aw didn't do so well, one pair." Rosalina put her cards down "I have a king and a queen. I'm a queen." She said happily and reached in and took another humbug. "Whoa! hey those are mine. Mine. MINE!" Birdo yelled and stamped her foot. Rosalina looked shocked and Waluigi put his arm around her, he also placed his cards down. "Four of a kind?" Birdo whispered "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she sat down. Waluigi smiled and reached for his humbugs but I stopped him "Whoa big boy, straight flush." I said grinning. Waluigi smiled and shrugged. "Awww, man." Birdo said "Share Luigi." She tried to look cute but failed. I laughed at her, "Err no, I won them fair" I said and scoped up the remaining humbugs. I looked at them and realised they were silent and looking behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Nurse Toadstool and to others, she had her hand out. "Give me the humbugs Luigi." I stared at her she had a small smile on her lips; she thought I would give like I always did. "No." I heard a gasp. Nurse Toadstool's lips tightened "Pardon? You must've of miss heard me. I said give them to me." She repeated. I stood there and I was getting angry. "I said no." I looked her straight in the eye. "You're not getting them, I won them. So have at you!" I said. Wait. Have at you? Where had that come from? Suddenly Nurse Toadstool's hand shot out and slapped me. I stumbled back and dropped the sweets on the floor. Nurse Toadstool grabbed me to stop me picking them up while her crones did that. "Let me go." I said struggling to get away from her. "No and I guess you orchestrated this card game?" she asked me. I spat in her eye. "You dirty little-" she begin but I tore away from her, massaging my wrist. She glared at me. "Take the humbugs and ration them out again to each patient. From now one I will visit the patients every lunch time to have group sessions and make sure that this behaviour doesn't continue." With that she swept out of the ward. I was breathing heavily. "Wow Luigi. You stood up to her." Daisy said I noticed that she was staring at my eyes. "What?" I asked her. She bit her lip. "Your eyes. It…They… were silver not blue, like they are now." I shrugged it off and looked at the barred windows. "This isn't over and I am getting out of here."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

The Brother Who Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest

**Chapter 2: Bets, Beaches and ballot boxes.**

**Luigi**

3 days since the humbug incident.

I'm kind of the leader of the group, ever since I stood up to Nurse Toadstool. We still play cards to. Standing up, I stretched and looked at Daisy. Luckily for me no-one was really listening to her when she asked about my eyes. It happened ever since I got back from flipside, my eyes always change to that eerily lifeless silver when I'm mad, that and the dreams. "Ya know we should have a vote." I said smiling and tossing a humbug into my mouth and another at Rosalina. "A…a…a…ab…ab…about…what?" Koops asked looking at me. I threw my bandaged arms into the air "About us. I vote that we should change the policy and be allowed to go out and have more humbugs." I said "Have a different routine too. I mean we don't want to stay like this all the time, Do we?" Everyone looked at stunned. "That's awesome!" Birdo said. Waluigi nodded and Rosalina beamed "Can we go to space?" she asked excitedly. I looked at her and smiled "Sure. Daisy? Goombella? Koops?" Koops nodded in agreement. "Well ok as long as the FIB don't find out or the CIA." Goombella said. They all turned to Daisy, she sighed and looked at each of us in turn and smiled. "All in favour of changing the routine, be allowed to see the outside and to have more humbugs. Say aye." She said. Everyone put up their hand and yelled in unison "AYE!" I grinned; this is starting to look good. BANG! I turned suddenly to find Nurse Toadstool in the door way "What was that dreadful sound?" She asked her gaze turning to each of my friends. "It was the sound of us voting to change the policy-" I began but Nurse Toadstool just laughed "Really well I say no, Luigi and I think it's time for hydrotherapy for you, Waluigi and Koops, start getting ready, I'll be back in five minutes." She started walking then stopped and looked at me "No more voting or you will really be sorry." The door swung shut and I stood there looking at the empty space that was her.

"I bet I can try to escape when I'm in hydrotherapy." I said turning round to face them. Goombella thought for a moment then said "Okay I'll bet ya." She said smiling.

For my plan to work, I was hoping that this hospital had the old hydrotherapy baths not new ones if that's the case, my plan would work. Nurse Toadstool led us next door to the baths. "Right, I'll be back in a minute." She said. I stood shivering, when Nurse Toadstool said get ready it meant I had to wear white swimming trunks, I scanned round until I saw it, a big marble plumbing fixture "Cover me." I said to Waluigi as I dashed to it. Picking it up was an fun as it was extremely heavy, however battles with Bowser and managing a plumbing business had given me some muscles and I managed to lob it through the window before Nurse Toadstool could stop me "Luigi, how dare you!" she screamed at me dragging me off the window still and throwing me into the ward. "Wait until tell your brother!" she was still screaming at me about Mario, "Yeah, go tell my brother about maybe he'll start caring!" I yelled back at her. I sank down to the floor, my head was killing me, I looked at the others "At least I tried goddammit! At I did that!"

That night

I had been picking the ward's lock since I had been thrown back in the ward. CLICK! Yes it worked I had picked the lock, I could escape but I looked at them sleeping, I think escaping by the front door wouldn't help them in any way. I sighed, they needed a confidence boost and I was going to give then the biggest boost. "Wake up everyone." I sang. Daisy was the first to wake "Huh Luigi? What's going on?" She whispered, I walked over to her and sat on the bed "I'm going to take you to the beach." I whispered back. She smiled at me "You're insane Luigi, amazing but insane." I winked at her and stood up and stretched "Help me get the others up." I said.

Everyone was standing sleepily and looking at me confused "Okay follow me and keep quiet." I whispered and opened the door I led them to the back of the hospital (Thank god for sign's in hospitals) and to the hospital buses. "Okay get in and let's go!" I whispered excitedly. They all got on the bus sleepily and sat down yawning. I got in the drivers sat and hotwired the steering wheel and the engine spring into life. I put the bus into gear and we silently left the hospital, I grinned picturing Nurse Toadstool's and my brother's face.

**Daisy**

I sighed and turned over knocking my head on glass. Huh, glass? I sat up and found myself on a bus with Luigi driving it, I stood up and looked around everyone I knew from the ward were asleep. I closed my eyes and I kind of remembered what last night. "Luigi? Is this real?" I asked him, he turned around and smiled at me "Yeah and we've arrived." He said "Wake up guys!" he yelled, I had to stifle a laugh as everyone jerked awake. The doors opened and I stepped outside and the view took my breath away, the sky was blue no clouds just forget-me-not blue, we were on a beach with golden sand and blue waves, the air was warm I looked around and saw some toads sitting on the beach with their families, I looked left and spotted shops, cafes, and a merry go round. I smiled "It's wonderful." I said softly, I looked at Luigi he smiled at me, "we have a whole day here." He said "Do what you want as you're not nuts, you're fishermen!" He dug into his pocket and brought out a small bag of coins "Here share them out equally." I smiled as I received my coins. Luigi walked off into the beach and sat down "Hey Daisy; me, koops and Birdo are going to the pier wanna come?" Goombella asked me, I shook my head and walked over to Luigi "Hey, can I sit down?" I asked him, he looked at me and smiled "Sure." I sat down and stretched my legs and looked at the sea, Waluigi and Rosalina were jumping waves and having fun. I turned to Luigi and found him holding his head and his eyes were closed. "Luigi are you okay?" I asked him, he looked up and smile sadly "It's my arms the bandages. And my head." I looked at his arms that were bandaged from his elbow to his palm of his hands, leaving his fingers free. "Did you hurt yourself?" I asked him, he laughed bitterly and flexed his fingers "It's to stop my power. You've probably heard that my brother controls fire, me I control electricity. The bandages are made from conductive thread, my brother's idea, they loop the electricity round, like a current and…it hurts." I felt so sorry for him. I put my arms around him and slowly he put his arm round me and we sat there for the whole day arms around each other on the golden beach, we talked about our lives, I told him about the day my father was murdered by Peach to me being admitted as I was unfit to rule. He told me why he tried to kill Peach but also his life before from being misunderstood, to being looked down to being the bad guy and how his life changed forever. However too soon we had to leave. Everyone had a good time and was chatting about it to Luigi he smiled and nodded. Everyone became silent as we drew up to the hospital and saw Nurse Toadstool and Mario on the doorstep. Luigi got out gave us thumbs up and walked out and was immediately marched away.

I hope he's okay.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

The Brother Who Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest

**Wow people like this. Hello Moustache Yoshi to answer your question this story is loosely based off the film and in the film the main character get all the patients on the bus and go fishing as a moral boost so yeah plus it'll be a very short story with little depth if I ended it there. So thank you commenting I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Shocks, shock shop and siblings.**

**Luigi**

**The next morning**

Man I'm tired still I'm alive. Mario and Nurse Toadstool have left me the office I don't know if I should be offended or amused. I can hear them discussing my "Behaviour" over the week? Two? Jesus, how long have I been here? I'm worried as I can't remember when I came. I sigh. Loudly and sit on the cheap plastic chair in front of the desk in this small room. I'm bored now so I start singing. I hear the door unlock and turn to find Mario, he has a strange expression on his and I know why because ever since we got here in the mushroom kingdom, I've never said a word in Italian not one. Nurse Toadstool comes in after him and sits behind the desk, Mario stands next to her. "Luigi, I disappointed with your behaviour the only reason you're here is so you can become a good member of the Mushroom kingdom." Mario says. God was he always so patriotic, no really I'm waiting for his to call the mushroom kingdom the "Mother land" or something. "What society? The one that you make up with her." I respond "She's turned you against me, have you not noticed." Mario gives this look of pity. I'm going lose it. "Luigi, no-one's turned me against you, it's just paranoia I think it's good you're here I mean after Flipside you've had a lot of pressure." Now I know why he got me here. It was strange at first but I get it. He thinks I'm crazy, insane, someone who is mentally twisted. A monster. I also know that no way would the old Mario send me here. "I'm not crazy, Mario." I say through clenched teeth. He's still got that pity face on "Luigi, look at you behaviour it's not good I think you might be a bit emotionally and mentally unstable at the moment and taking it out on poor Nurse Toadstool and dragging other patients into your problems." Nurse Toadstool smiles at Mario, she looks like a frog "Well it is my job." I still reeling from this… this…crap that my brother's saying about me. I'm not unstable it's just her talking through him. "Besides I'm sure you'll be a lot better in a year or two." Says my traitor of a brother unfortunately for him my fist went and said hello to his face.

Daisy

It's visiting time but I have no family left for them to visit me so I'm sitting on the bed just playing solitaire and waiting for Luigi. I can hear some shouting outside uh-oh. Luigi busts in yelling "I hate you! You never cared about me only about your princess well I've got news for you she's a homicidal bitch who's only after land and resources, she doesn't even care about you!" He looked over and he went a bit pale as he spotted me. The door slammed "Uh you heard that?" he asked me, I smile at him "It's a bit hard not to, Luigi." He did a cartwheel suddenly and stands up "God, I miss my violin." He sounds sad "I could bang out a tune; Beethoven, Handel, Eastenders anything but now it's at home and I am not going there anytime soon ." I looked at him "I didn't know you were musical." He smiled and his fingers started twitching "yeah, I am are you?" I bit my lip I haven't thought about it in a long time "I…I can sing." I say "Just a bit nothing fancy." He stands up and gives that grin; I love that grin it lights anyone up from the inside "Sing." Just then the door opens and the rabble comes in "Hey L you're back." Says Birdo. While Luigi starts talking to the rest I quietly put the cards away, I just wonder if…if he likes me.

"Group session now!" Nurse Toadstool barked as she held the door open for us. Silently we trudged to the bare room with 3 windows and cold hard metal seats. "Now then, sit down who wants to go first?"Koops put his hand up "I…I…h…have…s…s…some….th…thing…t.t.t. …say. "He said glaring at Luigi "I've…h…had…e…enough…o…of…you." He said pointing at Luigi, I give a small sigh mainly because Luigi looks like he's either going snap very soon and punch something or he's going to cry, Waluigi stands up and puts a hand on Koops to try and calm him down. "G…get…o..Off…m..m…me." Koops said pushing he stands up and Luigi stands up to his eyes scanning looking for an exit "Sit down at once you two." Nurse Toadstool yells at them and signals for a pair of nurses. Suddenly Koops' fist shoots out at Luigi but misses and hits Waluigi, within seconds there is a full on fight between Koops, Luigi and Waluigi. "STOP NOW! THAT'S IT ELECTROCONVULSIVE THERAPY FOR YOU THREE!" Nurse Toadstool screams and pulls them apart "GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT AT ONCE!" she yells at the nurses they nod, Luigi winks at me as they go past.

Luigi

I sigh as we walk down the long corridor. I feel someone tap me, I turn to face Koops. "I…I'm…s…s…sorry." He stammers. I grin at him "Hey no big deal all friends have arguments right?" I say to him, he smile with relief. I go back into my own thoughts which mostly concern Daisy. I'm always thinking about her, just seeing her…it makes me want to impress her. I really like her but does she like me?

"Electrotherapy." The bored nurse says "Start with the smallest one." I watch a koops gets dragged away, just me and Waluigi. I dig into my pocket and pull out two humbugs and I hand him one. "Ah thank you, mmm minty." I turn around stunned, Waluigi can talk? "Yes I can, I mainly don't speak to avoid any unwanted attention, I had an accident when I was younger my brother found it cheaper to shove me here." He gives me a small smile I want to ask but the rope burn on his neck says it all. "Talk to me later when I'm with Rosa." He nods at the door and the nurse calls my name.

**To be continued…**


End file.
